sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mona Marshall
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S.A. | death_date = | death_place = | alias = | occupation = Voice actress | years_active = 1972–present | agent = Arlene Thornton and Associates }} Mona Iannotti, who goes by Mona Marshall (born August 31, 1947), is an American voice actress known for her work in a number of cartoons, anime shows, films and video games. Her major credits include South Park, where she voices many of the female characters on the show; Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series, CBS Storybreak, and Digimon. She has also appeared on-stage for television shows such as Cheers and Who's the Boss? Career Marshall has a theatre background and trained for the stage. When she was teaching fifth grade, the mother of one of her students suggested she enroll in a voice-over class taught by Daws Butler, voice of Yogi Bear and Quick Draw McGraw. She is often cast in the roles of young male characters. Her roles have included parts in not only in American animated television series and several animated feature films, but also in Japanese anime. Her most notable roles in American cartoons are Sheila Broflovski (1999–present, after original voice actress Mary Kay Bergman committed suicide), Wendy Testaburger and Linda Stotch on the popular television show South Park''Matt Dennis, July 9, 2012, The Hollywood News, Mona Marshall South Park: The Complete Season 15 DVD Review, Accessed June 21, 2014, "...Starring: ... Mona Marshall..." as well as the title character in ''Doraemon and Kite, the main protagonist of the 2002 video game series .hack for PlayStation 2. Marshall voiced the talking bear Koby the Study Buddy and she also provided the English voice for the title character in the El Chavo: The Animated Series. Outside of voice acting, Marshall has coached others on the craft, and has worked on a singing career with solo songs she would perform on stage. Filmography Anime * Ah My Buddha - Sakura * Arc the Lad - Monkey, Poco * Armitage: Dual-Matrix - Julian Moore * Apocalypse Zero - Harara Hagakure * Bakuto Sengen Daigunder - Makoto * Battle Athletes Victory * '' - Ichimatsu Yanagida * ''Battle B-Daman - Bull * B-Daman Crossfire - Riki Ryugasaki * Black Jack - Nomad, Michelle (Young) * Bleach - Ichigo Kurosaki (Child), Mika * Blue Exorcist - Konekomaru Miwa * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Young Bo-bobo, Lambada, LOVE * Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran - Ran Tsukikage * Cowboy Bebop - Wen * Digimon Adventure - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Digimon Adventure 02 - Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi * Digimon Tamers - Terriermon/Gargomon/Rapidmon/MegaGargomon/Gummymon * Digimon Data Squad - Frigimon, Young Thomas, King Drasil 2-9000-WZ * Eagle Riders - Mickey Dougan * Eiken - Grace Lin * El Hazard: The Magnificent World - Nahato * FAKE - Bikky, Maria, Cindy Irving * Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - Shirou Emiya (Young) * Fate/Zero - Shirou Emiya * Fighting Spirit- Chana * Flint the Time Detective - Getalong, Snapper of the Cardians * Fushigi Yūgi - Boushin, Mrs. Yuki * Gate Keepers - Young Shun * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Street Kid (RED DATA) * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Chai * Ghost Slayers Ayashi - Kyosai Kawanabe * Hand Maid May - Masato Zin * Idaten Jump - Ayumu Yamato * Kanokon - Kouta Oyamada * Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl - Tomari Kurusu * Kekkaishi - Yumeko "Mother-san" Hananokoji * Kuromajo-san ga Toru!! - Chiyoko Kurotori * Kyo Kara Maoh! - Wolfram von Bielefeld * Last Exile - Lucciola * Lupin III - Baranco * Macross Plus - Various characters * MÄR - Emokis * Magic Knight Rayearth - Ascot * Mahoromatic - Feldlance, Young Suguru Misato * Tranzor Z - Toad * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket - Chay, Telcott * Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - Chagum * Naruto - Inari, Young Haku, Ryugan * Naruto Shippuden - Biwako Sarutobi * New Getter Robo - Raikou Minamoto * Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective - Kasumi (Young), Yoko * Noein - Asuka Kaminogi * Nodame Cantabile - Chiyo Sakata, Makiko Tanaka, Shizuka, Shinichi Chiaki (Young) * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety - Yuya Fukami * Otogi Zoshi (TV series) - Kintaro * Requiem from the Darkness - Actress, Black Hermit, * Rurouni Kenshin - Okita Sōji, Oguni Suzume * Saber Marionette J Again - Otaru Mamiya * Saiyuki Reload - Ginkaku * Samurai X - Tsukayama Yutarō (the Sony Dub version of Rurouni Kenshin) * Scrapped Princess - Sutton * S-CRY-ed - Akira Terada * Someday's Dreamers - Gossiping Mage, Haru, Junko, Mother, Ms. Kuniko, Office Clerk, Orphanage Headmaster, Yasuyuki ** Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Noike Kamiki Jurai, Suiren * The Big O - Winter Night Phantom * Trigun - Elizabeth, Kaite Trevisick * Vampire Knight: Guilty - Young Kaname (Ep. 3) * Vampire Princess Miyu - Matsukaze * Vandread - Meia's Fama, Chisato's Mother, Fat Lady, * Viewtiful Joe - Captain Blue Jr, Jim, Koko, Thomas * Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Mirabelle's Mother * WindFlash Ultimate Heroes - Madame Flash * Zatch Bell! - Yuuta, Hirofume * Zenki - Mrs. Kazue Animation * CBS Storybreak - Various * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos - Too-Much * Dumbo's Circus - Additional Voices * El Chavo - Miss Pinster, Chavo * Fraggle Rock - Mokey Fraggle, Cotterpin Doozer * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero - Vena, Cadet Demming, Mrs. Fairmont, Sally Fairmont, Fairmont Boy, Hawaiian Girl * Inspector Gadget (Pilot episode) - Penny * Jackie Chan Adventures - Po Kong, Bai Tsa, Vanessa Barone, Jade's mother * James Bond Jr. - Tracy Milbanks * Jem and the Holograms - D'Nisha Cross * K10C: Kids' Ten Commandments - Miriam, Ephraim, Hannah * My Little Pony - Scuttle Bug * Rainbow Brite - Red Butler, Patty O'Green, Canary Yellow * Rambo and the Forces of Freedom - Kat * Rocket Power - Skinny Kid * Rugrats - Additional Voices * Saban's Adventures of Oliver Twist - Oliver Twist * Spider-Man (1981) - Betty Brant * Spiral Zone - Katerina Anastasia, Duchess Dire * Squirrel Boy - Esther Flatbottom * The Canterville Ghost - Ted Otis * The Little Mermaid TV series - Aquata * The Mummy: The Animated Series - Emperor Jin Wu * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse - Cow Announcer * The Smurfs - Andria, Weepy Smurf * The Transformers - Luisa (Fire on The Mountain), Aron (Child's Play), Hassan (Aerial Assault) * '' TOME: The Terrain of Magical Expertise'' - Bishipp * Wee Sing - "Animal/Classic for Kids" Songs - Singaling * WordWorld - Tiger * Zentrix - TZ/Little Rock Films * The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin – Narrator, Gracie (Scamper's Mom), Cowboy, Louie, Various Children Penguins * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself * Arthur's Missing Pal - Rosie the Truck Driver * Blue Exorcist: The Movie - Konekomaru Miwa * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Syaoran Li * Chicken Little - Cheerleaders * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - Woman #3 * Dawn of the Dead - ADR group * Gorgeous - Bu (English dub) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie - Mother Mouse * Here Come the Littles - Mrs. Evans * Inside Out - Additional Voices (Mom's Disgust and Thought Worker) * Justin and the Knights of Valour - Various Townspeople * Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks - Lalu's Toilet * Minions - Woman #1 * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 - Nye Fletchen * Mondo Holocausto! - Mother Superior * Ninku - Fusuke * Only Yesterday - Taeko's Grandmother * Onmyoji - Suke Hime * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer - Canary Yellow, Castle Creature, Patty O'Green, Red Butler, Spectran, Witch * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Leni Milchstrasse * Spirited Away - Additional Voices * Street Fighter Alpha: The Movie - Shun * The Hunchback of Notre Dame -'' Female Villager * ''The Nutcracker and the Mouseking - One of the Mouse Guards * The Snow Queen - John * The Toy Warrior - Jinoo * The Wild - Various Female Dung Beetles * Thumbelina: A Magical Story - Noble, Angela (the Good Witch), Mrs. Garrison (Maya's Mom), The Frog Witch, Cassandra (the Bad Witch), Pixie, Bridesmaid #1, Bridesmaid #3, Aunt Ruth * Treasure Planet - Birdbrain Mary * Young Pocahontas - Pocahontas Video games * 24: The Game - Additional Voices * Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Quinn (uncredited) * Ape Escape (series) – Kei * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny - Poe (uncredited) * Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland - Cole/Horoholo (uncredited) * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Hama (uncredited) * Avatar: The Game - Na'vi, Rai Uk's Mother * Brave Fencer Musashi - Musashi * Brave Story: New Traveler - Wataru * Bravely Default - Egil * Conflict: Global Terror - Carrie Sherman and female reporter * Dokapon Kingdom - Kira the Merchant and Angelo * Drakengard - Seere, Angelus (uncredited) ** Drakengard 3 - Gabriella (uncredited) * Digimon World - Intro cinematic (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates - Yuri (uncredited) * Guild Wars Factions - Countess Danika Zu Heltzer * Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Broccoli, Tekken * Illbleed - Michel * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Master of Monsters: Disciples of Gaia - "Master" - (uncredited) * Ratchet & Clank - Helga, Ed(wina), Helpdesk Girl ** Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - Help Matron ** Ratchet: Deadlocked - Eugene, Lucy * Rocket Power: Beach Bandits - Eric Golem Jr. * SkyGunner - Ciel (uncredited) * South Park: The Stick of Truth - Sheila Broflovski, Additional Voices * South Park: The Fractured but Whole - Sheila Broflovski, Additional Voices * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Niklas, Roger S. Huxley, Robin Wind (uncredited) * Spectrobes: Origins * ''Suikoden Tactics - Kyril (uncredited) ** Suikoden V - Toma/Subala/Richard (uncredited) * The Granstream Saga - Korky (was miscredited as the voice of Gandor) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Marcy Bloom, Sister Catherine Jackson, Chandler Forbes (uncredited) * Xenoblade Chronicles X - Ornella, Additional Voices (credited as Melody Moran) References }} * Mona Marshall Interview on Anime Dream * Mona Marshall Interview on 91.8 The Fan External links * * * Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American voice actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:1947 births